Love Story
by Dysfunctional-Nom-De-Plume
Summary: A NxM songfic to Taylor Swift's Love Story. Happy Ending! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. Also EragonxArya and RoranxKatrina if you squint. AU


Arya held a birthday party when they were all 9. It was a costume party, and Nasuada decided to be a princess. Or rather, her father decided whe was going to be a princess. "Your mother always called you her little princess." was what he said. After that, she couldn't argue.

At the party, Arya was so excited when Eragon came, although she tried to hide it. Along with Eragon came Roran and a boy Nasuada didn't recognize. Roran quickly left to find his best friend, Katrina. She caught the new boy's eye, then went to the balcony of Arya's house. He quickly followed her and said "Hello, um I'm Murtaugh, Eragon's, um, brother, I guess"

"Hi, I'm Nasuada, Arya's best friend"

Their friendship quickly grew, until at 18 they were unseperable. He comforted her whenever her mother's death struck her, and she was there for him when he found out he was Eragon's half brother, and when his real dad came to take him away. Luckily his dad got joint custody, instead of full custody so they were able to hang out. Unfortunatly, his dad was a drunk, and he lived in the ghetto

Their friendship floererd until she turned 18. After then, whenever Nasuada wanted to go to Murtaugh's house, her father refused to let her. She begged, pleaded, threatened, and cried, but he was stubborn.

" I'm 18 and I think I can choose who I hang out with, Dad!" she exclaimed before storming out to their backyard, one night during summer vacation.

Nasuada didn't know she was in love, until that evening in the garden. After storming out angrily, she texted Murtaugh to meet him at the old playground at the outskirts of town. She then walked the 2 blocks and sat on a swing. She heard his motorcycle rumble by, then stop. He dashed forward and claimed the seat next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked tenerly

"My dad. He said that I can't see you anymore, and I said that's stupid, 'cause were not like that, and he said that he doesn't like your father, and I said that I don't care who your father is because you are the best friend I've ever had, and he looked at me with such an intense glare that I stormed out." By the end of her rant, she was in tears.

"Don't cry" he said, and he brushed her tears away. She looked up, surpised by the tenderness of his voice.

"Murtaugh, I" she was cut off when his lips touched hers. She jumped, surprised, but then kissed him back.

They broke apart and he said "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. Do you, um, want to go, um, go out with me. I mean, I don't want to ruin our friendship, or anything like that, but I"

He broke off as she kissed him again.

"Of course i'll go out with you

She went home and told her father that she was going out with Murtaugh. He was shocked, so she used that time to escape to her room and lock the door.

"No you are not! His father is nothing but trouble, and I'm sure that he is too! You're grounded!"

True to his word, her father refused to let her out for a week, and took away her phone. Her groundmet would have been longer, but Arya and Katrina, her second and third best friends, convinced him to let her out for a girls night out.

After that, she was given more freedom. She tried texting Murtaugh, but he barely answered. Confused, she discussed the predicament with Arya and Katrina

"I don't think he likes me anymore" she confessed

"Are you kidding me!" they both exclaimed.

"He's been in love with you ever since the party when you guys met!" Katrina said.

"Yeah, Eragon told me he always talks about you." Arya added.

"Roran says that ever since the playground he's been closed off, almost like he's planning something. He even said that Murtaugh was talking to your dad."

"My dad? Why would he talk to my dad?" she left puzzled but heartened.

She finally met him at the same playground 3 days later.

"Why have you been avouding me! I've been feeling so alone, and you don't even care! If you want to split up, tell me and don't be a coward about it. I don't want to keep on worrying about this, and I'm tired of being confused."

Murtaugh looked up, shocked. "You think that I want to break up with you. I've been in love with you for forever, ever since I saw you in your princess costume. You only just realized now, though."

"Actually, um, I've been talking, um, to your dad." He added uncertainly.

"Why?" she demanded.

He didn't reply. Instead, he took a deep breath and knealt down in front of her. He pulled out a ring and said "Marry me, and you'll never be alone. I already talked to your dad, and after a while, he realized that I'm not my father. I love you and that's all I really know. Make me the happiest man in the world and say yes."

"Yes!" she cried out "I love you, yes, I will marry you!" He put the ring on her finger and gave her a big hug.

"You don't know how many times I've dreamt of you saying that" he muttered into her hair.

"I love you, Murtaugh"

"I love you, Nasuada"

AN: IF you could send me a link to a NxM story that has a happy ending, It would be great


End file.
